Horakhty's Son
by Neongreen1
Summary: What if Horakhty had a son that controls time and light. He has to save the Yu-Gi-Oh world from evil
1. Prologue

Hello People Reading this. This is my First Fanfiction of Yu-Gi-Oh and my first time writing Fanfiction. I hope you will like it and tell me what you think of it.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Prologue

Here we enjoy the scenery of the house that is white, has two floors, front yard, backyard, four bedrooms, two living rooms, one game room, and a large kitchen and we have Horakhty sitting on a couch waiting for her son to wake up wearing a white dress, gold wrist bands, gold earrings, gold necklace, and gold wings. She got tired of waiting so she got up and walks to his room. The boy is sleeping on his bed peacefully. Until his mother opened the door quietly and was walking towards the window.

"Wake Up son it's time to wake up" mom said as she opened the shades so that the sun can light the room.

"Let me sleep mom" the boy said covering his head with his blanket blocking the sun.

"No can do son you have mission to do" mom said walking to his bed.

"What mission" the boy asked getting up.

"The mission I ask you to do" mom said. "You know the one with your powers".

"Oh that" the boy said as he moved to the side of the bed. "You want me to go to the world of Duel Monsters to help Yugi Muto".

"Yes that and to get me Grandkids" mom said looking happy.

" **MOM** I'm not doing that!" the boy said blushing sitting on his bed yelling at his mom.

"Awwww why not" mom said pouting. "I have found a good wife for you there" as she takes a picture out of her pocket and shows him.

The boy takes the picture out of her hand and looks at it. His eyes widen as he saw who it was.

"Why her mom" boy asked looking at his mom.

"Because son you're going to like her and she is cute, has black hair, beautiful eyes and personality that suits you". Mom said looking at her son happy.

The boy sighed "Alright when I see her I go talk to her for a bit" as he stands up and went to his closet to change his pajamas. Before he could change he asks his mom to leave his room so he could change.

His mom left his room and said "I'll be waiting outside the house to see you go" she closed the door.

When the boy was finished changing he was wearing black pants, white T-shirt, white socks, and blue-white sneakers. He straightened his black bed head hair. Once he was done he opened the door went downstairs and walked outside.

His mom was waiting for him to come outside. Mom saw her son walking outside the house.

"Now it's time to open the portal" mom said.

"Wait where do I go" the boy ask his mom.

"You're going to Domino city and to meet her at the museum" she said. "Oh I almost forgot your deck, money, deck holder, custom duel disk and I'm giving you twenty cards that I made". She ran inside the house and back carrying the stuff then giving them to her son. "Here You Go" she said showing the duel disk, deck, deck holder, money and cards to him.

The boy grabbed the duel disk put on his left arm. Next he grabbed his deck and put in the duel disk. Lastly he grabbed the cards and looked at it. His eyes widened for what she has giving him. It was the three Egyptian God Cards in Egypt form, the Wicked Gods, the Scared Beasts and the cards that she made.

"Mom why you giving me these cards "the boy said surprised

"You don't have to use them right away" mom said. "Use them when you really need them ok" as she looks at her son.

"OK mom" the boy said looking at his mom. First he grabbed the deck holder and put on his pants waist. Next he put the cards in the deck holder. Lastly he grabbed the money and put in his pants pocket.

"It's time to go son" mom said.

"Bye mom" the boy said. He hugged his mom then turned around and raised his hand. His hand began to glow and shot it in front of him, out came the portal. He walks to the portal and then he was gone.

"Goodbye Kevin my son" mom said waving at him. She watched him leave then the portal disappeared.

"Well time for me to go as well" mom said as she was walks away she was disappearing into light particles and as did the house.

So how do you like the story.


	2. Chapter 1

I hope you like this story

I don't own yu-gi-oh

Chapter 1: Meeting Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar

A portal appeared in front of the museum out came a head of a person looking around and saw no one around. He walked out of the portal and closed it behind him.

"Now I'm here at the museum, I just need to wait to be a guest with Seto Kaiba." Kevin said as he looks around and walks to the nearest store but he stops in front of the TV store and saw the girl that his mother described. "Ishizu Ishtar hmm that's a pretty name."

At Kaiba's tower there was Seto Kaiba and Mokuba watching TV and Seto wasn't watching it.

"I would like to go to the museum Seto". Mokuba said.

"I'm running a company Mokuba I have no time for mummy's and pharaohs". Seto said.

His phone was ringing and picked up the phone. The person who called was Ishizu that told him to pay close attention to the TV. Seto saw shock to hear this and looks at the TV and she said "I'm inviting Seto Kaiba and a guest of his choosing to a private expedition tonight."

As the sun went down seto went to his car with the car driver and went in the car then drove to the museum. At the museum seto's car stops in front of the museum. Seto gets out of the car and looked around for a person and he found one. The person was standing in front of the museum.

"Hey you there" Seto yelled at the person that is in front of the museum. The person turned around and it is Kevin standing there.

"What is it Kaiba?" he said looking at Kaiba.

"You're joining me in this museum expedition." Kaiba said to Kevin.

"Alright I'll come join you." Kevin said.

As the two went inside the museum and saw Ishizu with her workers.

"Thank you for coming Seto Kaiba and guest." Ishizu said.

"Where are the other guests" Seto said.

"I said this is private expedition you two are the only two invited because it makes business so much easier." Ishizu said.

"We locked all the entrances". First worker said.

"No ones allowed in or out". Second worker said.

"It's only been minute but I'm already born if you don't tell what this is about I'm leaving now." Seto said.

"Excuse us we face a stings of thefts and we have to be careful. You may leave anytime you wish Seto Kaiba however I believe it's your best interest to see what we have to offer." Ishizu said to Seto.

"Really now and how do you know whats best for me." Seto said.

"Please come this way" Ishizu said as she turned around.

"What about him." Seto turned his head staring at Kevin who was looking around.

"Don't mind me I'll be walking around looking at the artifacts." Kevin said.

"Oh I don't believe I ask for your name." Ishizu said.

"It's Kevin but my last name I can't say." Kevin said.

"Very well Kevin, Kaiba lets go." Ishizu said walking away with kaiba downstairs.

Kevin was walking to the exhibits and found the pyramid of light in sealed glass. He walked closer and stopped to look at it.

"Hello Anubis Lord of the dead." he said with his arms folded watching the pyramid glowed.

"Son…of…horakhty….." Anubis said growled weakly at him

"Still haven't recovered your power huh." Kevin said. "I would like to destroy you now but it's not my job it's the pharaoh's job."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr." Anubis growled.

"Well I will see you later Anubis." Kevin said to Anubis turned around and walked away to see more of the exhibits.

As 10 minutes past Kevin still walking around and found kaiba walking to the entrance. Kevin walks towards Kaiba to talk.

"What did you two talk about?" Kevin said as Kaiba stops and turned his head to see Kevin.

"It's none of your business but I'm opening a battle city tournament soon. If you want to compete be my guess but you will lose your rarest cards." Kaiba said before leaving. Kevin watches Kaiba leave. I saw Ishizu walking towards me and stops.

"Hello Ishizu what can I do you for?" Kevin said to her.

"A few questions if I may" Ishizu asked "First Question your mother told me that you will help the pharaoh and me, is that true?"

"Yes I am." Kevin said nodded. "I'm here to help you to save your brother Marik from his evil half." "As for the pharaoh I'm suppose to guide him and tell him whats coming next."

"I see" Ishizu said "Second question who are you really?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you but my name until I can trust you or other people with my secrets." Kevin said.

"Last question why did you mother ask me to be your wife". Ishizu said.

"It's because she wants me to spend time with a girl and get her grandchildren." He said embarrassed "Now it's my turn to ask you questions how did you meet my mother?"

"I met your mother before leaving Egypt." she said "She said to me that you can help me and I was shocked when she said be your wife."

"Next question how did you know that kaiba chose me?" He asked.

"It was because of my millennium necklace I can see the future but I can't see your future, how odd." She said "is it because of your secret?"

He nodded "Last question do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I don't know we have to wait see" she said.

"Do you want to come with me to get your duel disk?" He asked.

"Oh are your asking me out already?" She said shocked.

"Yes I am." he said. "After Kaiba makes the announcement tonight."

"Alright I'll go with you". She said.

END

What do you think of this story?


	3. Chapter 2

I hope you will like this story

Also I got a review, a follow and a favorite. I am happy!

For the review: yes he will try to be like a normal human and help Yugi

Chapter 2 Battle City Tournament Begins

Kevin left the museum and said goodbye to Ishizu. As he walks away he begins think what she said before I left.

(Flashback)

"Tomorrow I will meet the pharaoh and I will tell him about my brother, the tournament and the Egyptian god cards". She said to him. "Would you like to meet him?

"No I will not but thanks". He said smiling. "You already know what I going to say him and you got that covered, well the tournament part."

"What is going to happen after the tournament?" she asked.

"I cannot say but I will tell you, Yugi, his friends and Kaiba when the tournament is over." He said to her. "I will take my leave then".

(Flashback end)

"Hmmm" he said walking to a nearby hotel he could sleep in. He found one, went in, get a room key the number was 122, up the stairs, walked to his room number, unlocked it, went in, and sat on the bed. He put his hand into his pocket and brings out his deck. He dragged a table to him and looking through his deck. He went to his extra deck within it was Slifer, Obelisk, Ra, Eraser, Dreadroot, Avatar, Uria, Raviel, Hamon, and several card that his mother give them. He was thinking what to add in his deck. The spirits of duel monsters appeared behind him.

"Who will you chose?" Duel monsters said. "If I chose Slifer, Obelisk, Ra, I will have rare hunters, Marik and Kaiba after me." Kevin said. "True." Ra said. "So it's just leaves the sacred beasts and the wicked gods". Dreadroot said. "That's right but the sacred beast drains all cards energy but until you guy can control that power I can't use you." Kevin said. "So does that mean were out." Uria, Hamon and Raviel said with sadness. "I'm afraid so." Kevin said to them. "Well looks like were in." Avatar said to Dreadroot and Eraser smiling. "I would like the fight your weaker side." Dreadroot said smiling to Obelisk. Obelisk growled at him and was about to punch him but was stopped. "Alright guys fun's over let me finish building my deck." Kevin said to them as they disappeared. He took the 3 wicked gods out and with 3 cards that his mom give him and put into his deck then shuffled. He put the other cards back to the extra deck. Minutes past he had finished building his deck and put it into his custom made duel disk his mom gave him. It looks like Kaiba's duel disk that he made but it has green colored monster slots, blue all over, red buttons, and red graveyard slot. He puts it on, extended his arm then activated it. The cards slots extended, came together, went to the right and glowed. He turned it off and took it off. He went to bed and went to sleep.

"zzzzzzzzzzz." Kevin said sleeping.

"Good night my son and good luck in the tournament." Horakhty said appearing near her son kissing his forehead then disappearing.

In the afternoon he woke up and trying to find the clock. It was four o'clock. He looks at his watch it was also four o'clock. He groaned as he didn't want to wake up but has to. He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Ten minutes had pasted he walked out of the bathroom and turned on the TV to spend time until the battle city tournament announcement later today.

As the moon goes up it was time to leave so he turns off the TV, grabs his duel disk and uses his power to make it disappear, walks out the door, closed it, walked down the stairs and went to the desk pay for his room. When he was done he went to the center of domino city. Once he was there he stopped to look around and found Yugi with two of his friends. Kaiba appeared in the screen on the towers around the center and said "Greeting duelists welcome to the town of Domino but more importantly welcome to my tournament." "I see you each received your private invite to kaiba corps very exclusive duel monsters tournament and you have enough brain to show up here tonight." "You are elite duelist I added special rules to my tournament just for experts." "For example you will duel using these new and improve duel disks." He shows the new duel disk to everyone and it was shiny. Everyone gasp at the new duel disk. "Another new rule that I designed for the tournament is that before each duel both players must ante up there rarest card and the loser of the duel forfeit his card to the winner."

Kevin heard Yugi and his friend say "Forfeit my dark magician." Yugi said.

"That means losing even one duel can ruin my deck." Mai said.

"My competition will make pegasus and his duelist kingdom tournament look like a joke." Kaiba said. People started to argue to Kaiba. A helicopter had arrived with kaiba on it. "I knew you come Yugi we'll see witch one of us is the number one duelist." Kaiba thought as he was staring at Yugi. Kaiba put his arm up and said "Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disk because exactly one week from today my battle city tournament begins." Yugi staring at kaiba and said "you're on Kaiba."

Unknown place

"Battle city ehhh" Marik said

"Yes master the world's most elite duelist have assembled for this tournament." Rare hunters said

"Hahahaha how very convent for us that so many of our targets have gathered together in one place." "Now my rare hunters go to the town of domino at once."

"Yes master." Rare hunters said.

"It's to begin the hunt." Marik said.

So how do you like the story so far?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is my first time writing a duel battle

I don't own yu-gi-oh

Dueling rare hunters

Kevin and the rare hunters set up there duel disk and went to there positions.

"DUEL" they said as they drew 5 cards from there decks.

 **Kevin – 4000**

 **Rare hunters – 4000/4000**

"I'll go First. **DRAW** ". Kevin said as he drew one card from his deck to his hand. "I'll play pot of greed that allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck." He put the in his duel disk and it materialized on the field then flipped up to show his card and drew 2 new cards. "Next I'll play a card called the wicked summoner to the field in defense mode. The monster appears with a black cloak that's down to the monsters feet and covers its face that shows only its red eyes and teeth smiling.

 **The Wicked Summoner LV/3 DARK Spellcaster / Effect ATK 1000 / DEF 1000/ Once per turn you can special summon a four star or lower monster with The Wicked in its name**

"This card allows me to special summon a four star or a lower monster with the wicked in its name to the field, so I summon The Wicked Defender in defense mode." The monster appears with a big shield that looks like big shield gardnas but the shield is dark and has a face of a dragon on it.

 **The Wicked Defender LV/4 Earth Warrior / Effect ATK 0 / DEF 2300 / If a monster you control is being attacked you can make the attacker target this monster instead**

"Then I'll place two cards face down on the field and end my turn." Two cards appeared on his side of field as his turn ended. The rare hunters and Ishizu are shocked to see his strange looking monsters.

"It's my turn now. **DRAW**." Rare hunter one said as got out of his shock and drew his card. "I summon Gene-Warped Warewolf in Attack mode and I'll have him attack the summoner." He said as his monster appeared that looks like a werewolf with four arms and white fur. When the monster went to attack the wicked summoner but was stopped.

"I activate my defenders special ability; this ability forces your monster to attack him instead of my summoner." Kevin said as his defender jumps to defend his summoner. The warewolf went to attack the summoner but failed as the defender uses his shield to fight back and to inflict damage to the rare hunter. Rare hunter groans as he loses life points.

Rare hunters 3700/4000

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." First rare hunter said as he placed a card in his duel disk.

"Now it's my turn." Rare hunter two said. 'I DRAW next I'll play Aqua Madoor in defense mode. His monster appeared as water rose up from the ground then disappeared to show his monster in a meditating position. "I will place 2 cards face down on the field and end my turn.

"My turn again, DRAW." Kevin said. As he drew his card from his deck he looked at it then his eyed widened as he looked what he has drawn. "Well ill be I never expected to see you out already and that means that they have something that belongs to you my friend." He said out load that makes everyone confused. "Oh sorry not many people know about this ability to talk or see duel spirits. He said putting his hand behind his head. Ishizu is surprised to hear that he can see and talk to duel spirits like the pharaoh can. "I activate a spell called double summon this lets me summons two monsters instead of one next I activated my two facedown cards and they are jar of greed which lets me draw two cards from my deck." He drew two cards from his deck. He looked at his hand and said to the rare hunters. "Looks like I'll be ending this duel shortly."

"And how are you going to do that huh." Rare hunter one said smiling.

"By summoning one of my powerful cards but first I need to sacrifice three monsters." Kevin said to them. But first I summon Prime Material Dragon in attack mode and activate my summoner's ability to summon another monster to the field face down then I sacrifice the wicked summoner, the wicked defender and my face down to summon The Wicked Dreadroot to the field in attack mode. As Kevin summons Dreadroot the area becomes darker, lighting began rumbling and the ground began to shake.

"W-w-what is this?" The rare hunter one said in shock and scared as the ground started shaking. As he said that the lighting strike Kevin's monsters and the one who took there place was Dreadroot flying from the sky to the floor. Dreadroot looked like Summoned Skull but with green skin, bones on his face, chest, arms, wings, and legs. As Dreadroot landed on the field he opened his wings and roared loudly scaring the rare hunters and shocking Ishizu.

"W-what kind of monster is this?" Rare hunter one said as he is frightened by monster that had appeared glaring at the two of them. On the other hand Ishizu is shocked to see one of Kevin's strongest cards.

Next I activate 2 card steal magic card this lets me take the number of card my opponent has in their hand/deck by giving 1000 LP for each card taken.

 **Card Steal - Magic – Normal – Effect – You must pay 1000 Life Point each to steal 1 or more cards from your opponent hand or deck to your deck.**

Before I do that Dreadroot how many cards do they have that yours and others. As he asked him Dreadroot looked at the hunter's deck and found 2 in each deck's. **Two in each** **deck**. Dreadroot said in Kevin's head. Kevin nodded. I'll take 2 cards from each of you rare hunters.

As the Rare hunters heard that they started laughing. "You're a fool you have lost the duel given us your rare cards and your Dreadroot."

Did I rare hunters? Kevin said as the cards flew into his deck. As his prime material dragon is glowing absorbing the card damage and his life point is increasing from 4000 to 8000.

"What! Your life point should have dropped and you would have lost." First Rare hunter yelled.

"It's thanks to my dragon's special ability. When I lose life points from a card effect my dragon absorbs the cards damages and changes it to healing my life points. But for my last card will be card of sanctity which lets all of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands. Kevin drew six first Rare hunter drew two and second Rare hunter drew three. "I activate giant trunade to return all magic and traps to you hand. Next I use attack frenzy and this card lets me attack as many as I want unless I give 1000 or more of my LP. So I'll take 4000 LP of damage for 4 attacks.

"WHAAAAT! Both rare hunters said."

 **[Attack Frenzy – Magic – Continuous – Effect – 1 attack equals 1000 LP**

 **You must take 1000 LP each attack you make**

Dreadroot attack their monsters and their LP's by using fist of death! (AN: I didn't see the manga of Yu-Gi-Oh R so I don't know the name of the attack.) Dreadroot power up his fist with dark energy surrounded his hand and punched their monsters on the ground and the shockwave hit the rare hunters making them scream in pain.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! They said thrown back by the shockwave of the punch and their LP's down to zero.

"I WIN rare hunter now tell your master that I come to stop him too." Kevin said.

The rare hunters were moaning in pain moving side to side. He is now walking to Ishizu. "Well Ishizu what do you think about the duel so far?" he asked.

"It was surprising to see you duel and I can see more that you can accomplish in the tournament." Ishizu said to him. "But I would like to see more that your hiding from us." She said walking to him and talking to him in the eyes.

"I'll tell you and others what will happen after the tournament I promise and I'll see you in the final tournament." Kevin said to her. Kevin walked ahead and Ishizu followed.

To be continued

Hi everyone tell me what think of the duel


End file.
